Memories Best Left Forgotten
by Seer Vixion
Summary: He Lost his memories. She Didn't. She is Dying, He is remembering. What is it about her eyes that make him want to hold her? How will He remember? Why Does this stranger want to keep him form remembering?


Vixi: HEY I am back and with a new story. Actually I have been writing this one since before I started Once In A While (Gravitation). In my rough draft I kept switching between all different points of views...My twin (not) kindly pointed that out to me. I admit I love writing in different views from one sentence to another...so if my point of views become confusing please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks a bunch!

I would also love to give a shout out to Psycho Chibbi! She is one of my top fave Authors. I highly recommend reading her story Chancing Love Chasing Dreams. It is a highly awesome Gundam Wing story.

I also recommend

Ripples in Red Water. It is a Gravitation story that adds a bit of a spin to Shuichi's past.

Silence is a Gundam Story where Quatre is blind and Heero is mute and how they find love for each other.

_sign language_

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Once upon a time is how I wish this story would begin. I wish it would because once upon a times usually begin and end with happiness. This story begins and ends with pain, loss, and tears. This is my story.

To begin my story you would have to know about my parents. My parents were Yuki and Dasha Aomori, my dad was Japanese and my mom was Russian. I was six when a terrorist decided to blow up a train station. My parents were going out into the country to look for a house away from the city, so I could live. I have a weak lungs and I kept cough up blood from city pollution. The doctors said moving out into the country would help my lungs heal. The train was running late by five minutes. I never would have thought that my parents would never come back to me. I was shipped off to the nearest Russian orphanage. I never knew what happened to my parents until I was older.

I was a sweet six year old girl with Jade green hair and crystal blue eyes. I was an only child with no friends because I had to stay inside, and I was now in a house filled with kids of all ages. I was too shy to make friends, none of them were very kind to me.

The house smelled of sickness and bleach. Most of the kids in the house are noisy and are bullies to me. They are really mean to me when I have a coughing fit and cough up blood. They make fun of me and I cannot cry because I am coughing and I cannot ask them to stop either. The elders of the house ignore me, they are too busy rushing off to help some other poor soul.

The doctors do not know why I keep coughing up blood, they say I should have stopped awhile ago. They think that the pollution from the city did more damage than they think. They put me on pills that I am supposed to take three times a day.

I try to hide in my room to stay away from the bullies but I cannot keep myself up there because they only bring food to your room if you are bed ridden, and I am not. Which means that the bullies can torture me whenever they see me come down from my room. I wish at those times that my parents were still alive and that they were here to comfort mer...I never really had the chance to cry myself out over their deaths.

The elders made all the kids got outside during the afternoons so they could clean up the house some more and gossip and do whatever. It was usually then that the bullies would bully me. I was sitting next to an old cherry blossom tree, when the bullies came to terrorize me. This time was different. I had started coughing and couldn't stop.

The bullies were just picking on me this time. They kept repeating horrible comments such as "Why don't you just throw up your lungs! That would be the end of your sickly blood! Or even Ha! Your parents abandoned you because of your sickly blood!" they were severe enough to severely reduce a child's self-esteem. Tears were pouring out of my eyes.

This time was different though. This time the bullies came with sticks and stones along with their rude jests. It was also different because someone stood up against them. They were about to throw their stones at me when a boy rushed in front of me with his arms spread wide. The bullies backed off. It was different for them to beat a healthy newcomer boy, than a sickly little girl.

Before he came I was having an attack, and after the bullies left I was still coughing and crying. Nobody had bothered to try to protect me from the bullies. Not even the elders had stopped them. I was to weak for them to bother with me. The boy turned around and I saw the most beautiful crimson eyes. His hair was two colors of blue. His eyes held great sadness and a protectiveness that only my parents had ever shown to me. He picked me up and hugged me. I think I saw a bit of surprise in his eyes as he felt how light I was. Although he hugged me awkwardly, as if this was the first time in a long time he had hugged anyone, I felt completely safe in his arms.

Me and the boy became fast friends and he became my protector. We didn't talk much but we understood each other's need for silence. When he did talk it was for him needing to get his mind free of what ever was bothering him. I became his secret-keeper, his confidant, and his anchor in the storm.

After he rescued me I vowed that he would never see me have an attack of any kind. I didn't want him to worry. If I felt an attack coming, I would tell him that I was feeling tired, and I would go to my room and have the attack in private. Even if I started to cough I would go to my room. I really didn't want him to feel any need to protect me from anyone ever again.

I never knew his name and he never knew mine. There was no need to know. We had a bond that I thought none could break. We both became closer than siblings ever could, until the day were he got adopted by a scary old man. The man scared me to death. I was really scared. I clung on to my only friend, not wanting him to leave and go away with the old man. Not wanting him to leave me. If he went, I knew I would never see him again.

He hugged me and told me not to worry and that he would write every chance he got, never mind that I could not read or write back. I started crying for him, being adopted by the scary old man, and I cried for me. I cried to hard that I started coughing really hard. The coughing soon turned into an attack right in front of him. I doubled over and covered my mouth with my hands. But not even that could hide the red liquid that was coming up from my lungs.

The old man sneered grabbing hold of the boys arms. The boy resisted, he wanted to help his friend who was coughing up blood. The attacks I never wanted him to see he finally saw. His eyes were filled with worry. He kept trying to resist, trying to reach me and hold me but the old man kept his grip and pulled him away and out the door.

One of the Elders, the head elder, heard me coughing and came to give me a scolding. He stopped when he saw the small puddle of red liquid on the ground and dripping from my hands. He picked me up and held me close. I know he was worried when he felt how strong the coughs racked my small seven year old body. He got one of the other elders to get the car ready. I was rushed to the hospital. I was exhausted but the coughs still came. I was sore, tired and I had a major headache. A nurse came in and I felt a sharp pain on the back of my neck, and suddenly I passed out.

When I came to, I was in a comfortable bed and a constant beeping noise kept rhythm with my heart. My throat felt oh so horrible and raw. My vision was blurred and a boy was sitting besides me, I poked him. _Again? How severe this time?_ I signed with my hands. The boy understood and replied.

"Fair, it was bad this time. Worse than the last time. Your attacks are gradually getting worse. I don't know how much more your body can stand." he replied gravely as he brushed his red hair out of his bright green eyes.

_I am sorry Ryo. I do not mean to worry you. I know how much you care for me. But I have to find him. I have to find my old protector. I do not know how though. That man took him away and I never heard from him again._ She signed in response

"I know my sister in heart. But what would you say to him. He never even wrote to you once even though he promised he would write to you everyday. I am just worried that he has forgotten about you and that you will get your heart broken and have an major attack. It has been nine years since you last saw him. You are sixteen now!" tears clouded his voice and eyes.

_Brother of my heart. I do not want to loose you or him. I just have to find him. We did not leave on good terms. He saw my first major attack and he was pulled away. He probably thinks me dead. I do not want him to mourn my memory. He was happy in the orphanage. He came home to see his parents on the ground dead and was sent to the orphanage. I made him alive again. He can not forget me...or even if he has, there has to be one vision of me in his heart._ She signed desperately trying to get him to understand.

He sighed. There was no other choice. "Fair, I need to visit my family for about a week. I really do not want to go, but they give me no choice. They would LOVE to meet you, the only girl I really ever wanted. But I am not going to submit you to their comments and rudeness. I found a place for you to stay...It is an old style dojo. They are an old family friends of my dad's...Unfortunately there is an old man living there...Grandpa Granger. He has a son that we both recognize, Tyson Granger." he said as he handed over the address and his cell phone number to her. "Promise me that you will tell Mr. Granger about your attacks when you get there." he pleaded.

Fair blinked. She had never watched any television or read any papers or magazines. She only knew of Tyson because of his reputation. She had no clue as to what he looked like or what his team mates looked liked. _Are you sure you do not want me to come?_ She asked. Not because she wanted to come but because she did not want to be left alone again in the hospital the memory was a bad one for her.

oOoOoOoO

FLASH BACK

oOoOoOoO

She had just woken up and her eyes were blurry to the sound of the heart monitor's beeping keeping beat with her heart. She sat up and her head began to swim. When her head cleared she looked around to see where she was. She saw her stuff lying besides her bed. There was a red silk scarf on the nightstand next to me. She reached for it and brought it to my face and breathed it in. It smelled of fresh fallen rain on a spring day. It brought back the memory of her protector and her watching the rain fall from the sky from her bedroom window.

The memory of her protector brought back tears to the girl. He was gone. And with her being there, he had no idea that she was never to return to the orphanage. That brought along more tears and another coughing attack along with the nurses and a shot of relaxants on the back of her neck bring the comforting darkness of dreamless sleep.

oOoOoOoO

END FLASH BACK

oOoOoOoO

Ryo must have guessed what passed through my mind because he gripped my hand in reassuring manner. I smiled. I knew that he preferred me not to meet his family. I knew that they would carry on about us being a couple, when we felt more like sibling than a couple. And the matter that Ryo was bi sexual was not brought up a lot in his family, they thought it was like the plague. It was something they despised. They celebrated after they thought that I was Ryo's girlfriend. They did not know that I was ill. Ryo was careful to keep that to himself. I did not need their help since there was nothing that could cure me.

Ryo got up to leave and hugged me and walked away. His family had probably ordered him back home. I waited for my IV to finish dripping and asked the nurse if she could lease remove it. And also if they had any of the relaxant so I could restock my supply, it was dangerously low. I got dressed and cleaned up. I put on my most unusual item of clothing, a dark blue cloak with a sea green and silver Celtic rune design on the hems. I had a renewed stock of relaxants and an address with Ryo's cellphone number on it. I walked to the address making sure I got the directions right at every vendor I saw on the way.

I arrived at the dojo about an hour or so before sunset. I rang the door bell, at the same time making sure that nothing hanged out of my cloak. I waited for someone to answer...No one did. I rang it again...still no answer. I walked out to the back to see if they were hanging outside. What I saw shocking to me. There were four boys practicing with their beyblades and one boy collecting stats. One of the boys happened to have the same eyes and hair as my protector.

She dropped her bags. 'Protector is here? But why?' she reached in her cloak and pulled out white and grey beyblade and launcher. She aimed and launched. 'Mikos it is time to come.' she thought and a great snowy Owl with silver armor came out and flew straight at the boys and stopped right before entering the dish and hooted loudly grabbing everyones attention and scaring those that were not paying attention.

The owl flew back to her to be her voice. " I am Mikos this is my Blader Fair Aomori. I am her voice because she has none." the great owl hooted, while their bitbeasts translated into their minds. "She rang the doorbell but nobody answered. She came back here to see if anyone was outside and did not hear the bell. She is expected by the master of the house..." Mikos added.

One of the boys sighed and ran inside to get the master of the house. "Do any of you know sign language?" the owl asked.

"You over bearing OWL!" a metallic voice called out. I may be trapped inside a computer, but that gives me an advantage...The world wide web! I can look it up and be her voice if need be! You haven't changed at all you feather brained fool!"

The great owl looked at the laptop. "Drizara? (??sp??) Is that you? how did you get stuck in a laptop?...Never mind, I really do not want to know. And yes I have changed... I have learned to read my master;s mind, and anticipate her attack ideas. In ideal I am much faster than reacting than the others are. And besides...I had no Idea that you were here, or I would have sent a calling card." Mikos said majestically.

"Yeah, what type of card? an owl dropping?"

Mikos remained silent to the jeer the laptop bitbeast made at him. " I guess I can let you be her voice." The owl replied.

While the two bitbeasts were talking, The boys were extremely interested in their new arrival. Just as Tyson was about to look under Fair's hood, a hand suddenly shot out from under the folds in the cloak and grabbed his hand inches from the brim of the hood. She shook her finger 'no' as if she was scolding a small child.

At the same time as she 'scolded' Tyson, an old man came jaunting out of the dojo. He was smiling and trying to act cool. "Hey me homies what up? What up? So whatcha doing Lil' T man?" and as soon as he saw his grandson he attacked him with a Kendo practice Sword. And Tyson held up his hand effectively blocking the move.

"Would you stop it already? Can't you see that we have a visitor Grandpa?" Tyson spoke rather bored of being attack with a Kendo practice Sword.

"Visitor? Where? Are you pulling my strings little G?" Grandpa Granger asked rather suspiciously, grabbing on to Fair's shoulder.

Tyson smacked his forehead with his hand. "Grandpa! Our visitor is right in front of you...You have your hand right on her shoulder...!"

Fair took a step back...Old men scarred her. She was afraid that they were all mean and selfish, and that they were there to make her life miserable.Why did it have to be an old man? Why couldn't it have been a nice middle aged man instead? I was shaking in fright. I know that he felt my body shaking under his firm grip…Why wouldn't he let go?

"Yo my homies this is your new bunk mate! The guy on the phone never said what his name is but I am sure you will get along greatly. New homey this is your bunk mates Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei, and Kai. Guys this is your bunk mate." He pronounced me as if I were some trophy. I was tempted to give him the one hand signal that everyone knew and was not very polite, but I looked at the laptop and signed my name was Fair, and would he please let go of me.

The laptop repeated what I had signed to it. And the old man let go of me. I danced out of reach and let out a breath of relief. The rest of the group looked at me as if I was crazy…I quickly signed to the laptop again that I was a girl and she repeted that back. The guys shrugged at let it go at that. 'Mikos…what am I to do? I told Ryo that I would tell the master of the house my condition…but the master is an old man! How can I-...I-I am scared of old men…' she silently asked her bitbeast.

'You could always ask Dizzi, the laptop trapped bitbeast if there is another master of the house..' he suggested. And Fair did just that. _ Is there another master of the house that I can talk to I am not comfortable around old men…and I have something important to tell him._ She signed to the laptop.

"There is Tyson's Father or his older brother Hiro. They are both here at the moment. I suggest you do that soon they are leaving within the week." Dizzi replied and got back a nod and a thank you from the girl. _Will you please have somebody get them, both of them? I want to get it out in the open as soon as I can. _She signed.

Dizzi passed along the information, and Rei walked away to get the two requested people.

oOoOoOoO

Fair sat down on the ground, making sure she was still covered with her cloak. It was on a few minutes before Tyson's Father and His brother emerged from the house, both looking equally curious at the new arrival to the group. Fair Sighed. It was now that she would have to explain to the group...Maybe she could get Her protector, Tyson's father and Tyson's brother together...and Maybe Rei too...She pointed to the four of them, and pointed to the lake, motioning that they needed to get over there. She also gestured at Kenny for his laptop, which was not easy until Dizzi asked Kenny to give her up for a few minutes. She ran to meet the group at the lake. She put Dizzi on the ground facing her, so Dizzi could see her hand signals.

It took about half an hour to explain to them what she needed them for and another hour for her to tell them WHY she needed them for and what to do in case she needed her sedatives. She also told them exactly where she put the bag of sedatives in her bag.

oOoOoOoO

Chapter 2

oOoOoOoO

Kai felt a pang in his heart. The girl standing in front of them, was terminally ill..._Why wasn't she in the hospital...She sounded so familiar...Why don't I remember her? Arg! I will not loose my cool to some child in a cloak. I will wait and see what happens..._

A memory took hold of him...

oOoO

Flashback

oOoO

_A tall old man made his way into the place where a small boy felt safe holding on to a fragile little girl with jade green hair and blue eyes. She was smiling up at him, but in her eyes were worry and fear. She did not like the man that had came. When the man announced that he was the little boy's only family, his grandfather. The little girl held on tighter to the small boy. Tears flowing down her face, as silent sobs racked her small body._

_The man grabbed his grandson by his shoulder and pulled him apart from the small girl. The girl sobbed loudly, and started tto cough. He saw her small body double over and give in to the coughs. her small hands tried to hide the liquid that was coming out of her mouth. Red liquid dripped from her hands and on to the floor..._

_The vision of the girl grew smaller but he remembered trying to break away from the old man and get to her side. He was told later that she had passed away and not very in a peaceful manner, she had died coughing up more of her filthy blood._

oOoO

end memory

oOoO

Kai shook his head, trying to clear it of the bad memory. Fair saw his movement, but took no concern for it. The rest of the group looked briefly at Kai, wondering what he was thinking. Fair, looked at each of their faces. She was sure that those who stayed would be able to help if she needed help. She signed to Dizzi the exact area where the shot would need to be placed. She took off her hood of the cloak, revealing her lovely Jade hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. She pulled her hair off the back of neck where a small dot was. she explained that the doctors had tattooed that so if she needed help that small dot would show exactly where the shot was supposed to go.

Kai blanched when she took off her hood. She looked almost exactly like the small girl from his past. But that was the only memory he had of her...and the feeling of great sadness. She must have died, like his grandfather had told him so long ago. after the last bit of instructions from Fair, he left the group to think. _Why do I suddenly remember? Why now...I never wanted to relive that memory. She was, I think, the only one at the time who understood me. Why can't I remember! Why. _He looked up at the setting sun. Wondering that question.

oOoO

When Kai left the group, the rest went back to inside, mostly to explain and set rules to the rest. Fair looked in the direction Kai had went. She let out a breathless sigh and sat down to look at the still clear water of the pond. looking in to the reflection of the waters. She saw a seemingly healthy young girl who had everything she ever needed. But the reflection lied to the owner. she was terminal, she needed to be loved. She wanted to be healthy. she picked up a pebble and dropped it in, watching the way the ripples in th water distorted her relection.

oOoOoOoO

A/n:

so... How was it? I mean really? I have like 20 pages back and front total but I mixed it up in this chapter... so I doesn't follow my rough draft but...that is what my rough draft is...just rough so I can let stuff slide in...and I do not loose any train of thoughts when writing...

Neway how was it?

oOoOoOoO


End file.
